dot hack TRAP
by IngridSaint
Summary: The YGO cast get trapped in The World along with Tsukasa and co. Will they ever be able to get out? And what are Friendship and Kaiba planning? (not together, of course) Please R/R!!
1. The World Comes To You

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or .hack//SIGN or any of their characters.  
  
.hack//TRAP  
Chapter One - The World Comes To You  
  
(A/N - BTW, everyone owns a computer in this story! And when they're in The World, I'll use their player names. ^_________^)  
  
Seto Kaiba had nothing to do, so he went on his computer and searched for things. That's when he came to this program called The World. 'Whatever,' he thought, and entered his player name: Kaiba.  
  
Yugi Motou had just got a brand new computer. He couldn't wait to try it out. But he came upon a system called The World. 'Cool!' he thought and entered it using his player name: Yami.  
  
Joey Wheeler was busy IMing his friend when his friend had to log off. Joey moaned and had to look around the web for a while. But that's when he saw a system called The World. He decided to join using his player name: Joey. (I didn't say he was bright!!)  
  
Ryou Bakura had just learned how to use the internet, so he decided to log online. While he was searching, he came upon something called The World. He decided to enter it using his player name: Bakura.  
  
Tristan Taylor had stumbled into a lot of trouble online, so he decided to stay off for a while, until something called The World caught his eye. He entered is using his player name: Comando. (lol!!!!)  
  
Tea Gardner (who will deffinately get bashed later on) was looking for girly sites when she found a system called The World. At first she ignored it, but then entered it later using the player name: Friendship.  
  
Mai Valentine was looking online for single hot guys on the internet. While she was searching, something called The World came up. She decided to join, using the player name: Harpie Lady.  
  
**  
  
Seto had appeared in The World first. He had came across a young boy (i think) named Tsukasa who was walking around with a girl named Mimiru. Yami and Joey appeared next. When they saw Kaiba, Tsukasa, and Mimiru, they ran over to them.  
  
"What're you doing here???" they all asked each other at the same time. Tsukasa looked confused as they all argued with each other. But then Bakura, "Comando", Friendship, and Harpie Lady came and all of them were together.  
  
After a while of explaining, Tsukasa and Mimiru had finally gotten almost everybody (Joey and Tristan just don't get it) to understand. "Well, there's something wrong with my system," Tsukasa said, "so I'm trapped."   
  
"That's weird," Yami said, "my computer won't let me logout either." A few others nodded. Then, a woman with aqua blue hair came upon them. "You must be new players," she said, "I'm Subaru, the system moderator." Everyone nodded again. "So who are you all?"  
  
Joey decided to go first, "I'm Joey," he said. "Um, I think she means your player name," Yami said. "It is!" Yami sighed. "Well I'm Friendship!" Friendship said happily. "I'm Harpie Lady." "I'm Comando! Check the muscles!!" Subaru nodded and said, "What about you three?"  
  
"I'm Kaiba." "I'm Yami." "I'm Bakura." Subaru smilied and pointed to someone behind her. "This is Ginkan, the leader of the Scarlet Knights." Ginkan said nothing.  
  
"Hey Subaru," Joey asked, "could I be a Scarlet Knight?" Subaru shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. We already have enough." "Darn." Joey muttered.  
  
"So," Harpie Lady asked, "what's the purpose of this game?" Subaru shrugged, "To survive, I guess." "And, of course, to find the Key of the Twilight," came a voice from behind her. Ginkan raised his sword, but Subaru put her hand up, and he put it down.  
  
"Sora," she asked, "what are you doing here?" Sora laughed, "Just doing my job. I AM a PK you know." "PK?" Yami asked. "A Player Killer," Subaru explained, "he kills players." Everyone took two steps back.  
  
"Please leave, Sora." she said to him. "Whatever," he said, but he left. Tsukasa watched him leave. Mimiru looked at Tsukasa but said nothing.  
  
'I wonder why it's so quiet,' Yami thought. He looked over at Kaiba, who was looking down. Bakura broke the silence, "Subaru," he asked, "is it possible for the PK to kill anyone - even you?" Subaru shook her head, "I'm not really sure. But I know he can't kill everybody."  
  
'Yay!' thought Friendship, 'I have new friends, and Tsukasa's hot!!!!' "So," Joey asked, "when does our adventure begin?" "Now." Subaru said, "Follow me."  
  
^_____________^  
  
I hope you liked it! Pleae R/R to tell me what you think!!! I promise there'll be more chatacters, dialouge, and action next chappie!!!!! 


	2. In Trouble

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or .hack//SIGN or any of their characters. ;__;  
  
.hack//TRAP  
Chapter Two - In Trouble  
  
"Okay," Subaru said after they had walked for a little while, "I'm going to need your stats." "Stats?" Yami asked. "You know, name, species, things like that."  
  
"Oh." "Um, Kaiba, can you tell me some information about you, your character?" "Sure. I'm Kaiba. I'm 21 years old. I'm a genius and I'm the CEO to a famous company."  
  
"Um, okay. Yami?" "My name is Yami. I'm 16 years old. I'm a game player and I have the title King of Games. Anything else you want me to add?" "Nope. Bakura?"  
  
"I'm Bakura. I'm 5,000 years old. I am a spirit and I live inside of the Millennium Ring." Only Yami (Yugi) had realized that Bakura had taken over Ryou's. He decided to change into Yami.  
  
"Joey, you're up. Can I have some infermation from you for the records?" "Uh, I guess so. I'm Joey. I'm 16 years old. I'm hungry right now." "Um, I'll put you down as a human. Comando?"  
  
"Cool! I'm Comando. I'm 27 years old. I'm an army commander and I have muscles." "Okay, I think. How about you, Friendship? Could I have your stats?"  
  
"Yep! I'm Friendship! I'm 16 years old! I'm a faerie! I don't like bugs! I'm happy right now!" "Thank you friendship, I think." "Oh, you're welcome Subara!" "It's Subaru." "Oh!" Tsukasa looked over at Mimiru to see what her facial expression to Friendship was.  
  
"Harpie Lady? Could I please have your stats?" "Uh-huh. I'm Harpie Lady. I'm 17 years old. I'm a, wait let me show you." Harpie Lady pulled out her card. "That's what I am!"  
  
"Oh, okay. You're a mythical creature, I think." "If you say so. And I want magical powers, too!" "Okay. So is this all of you?" Everyone nodded until Yami (literally) heard someone yelling for them to hold on.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Yami asked. Mimiru nodded, "Someone must want to speak with us." About two minutes later, the mysterious person cought up with them. "Thanks for waiting for me." he said sarcasticly.  
  
"Malik?" Bakura asked. "No, I'm the Pharaoh. Obviously!" Subaru looked at Yami, "Another of your friends?" "Well, not one of my friends. More like Bakura's friend." "Oh." Subaru walked over to Malik.  
  
"Excuse me," she said. "Yeah?" "I'm Subaru, the system moderator. May I ask what your player name is?" "You mean the name I logged on with?" Subaru nodded.   
  
"Well, my player name, as you call it, is A Better Ruler Than That Damned Pharaoh. But I prefer to be called Better Ruler." "Um, okay." Subaru said, "what are your stats?" "What do you mean, stats? What is this, 20 questions? Geez!"  
  
Subaru sighed and looked over at Mimiru and Tsukasa for help. Tsukasa nodded and walked over to where Better Ruler and Subaru talking. "So, how can I help you?" "Tsukasa,could you explain to him the stats and my job for me? It might take me a while."  
  
"Okay," Tsukasa started off . . . About 15 minutes had passed when Tsukasa finally said, "And that's about it." Better Ruler rolled his eyes, "Well I knew that!" Everyone else groaned. Better Ruler and Bakura smirked. "So," Subaru asked again, "could you tell me your stats now?"  
  
"Sure, whatever. I'm A Better Ruler Than That Damned Pharaoh, but everyone just calls me Beter Ruler. I'm 5,000 years old. I'm a powerful sorcerer who likes to take control of peoples minds. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Subaru nodded, "Okay, that's more than I needed to know."  
  
She started to go, but turned back and said, "Tsukasa, Mimiru? Will you two stay with them until I say otherwise?" Tsukasa and Mimiru nodded. "Thank you." And with that, she started off, until she was nothing more than a speck. "That's it?" Better Ruler asked, "No goodbye?"  
  
Bakura laughed, "Yeah," he agreed, "maybe we should follow her to see what she's up to." They both started to leave until Tsukasa said, "Wait! You two can't follow her. You're going the wrong way. And besides," he added, "you don't even know where she's going."  
  
Bakura and Better Ruler both laughed. "And we're going to listen to you?" Tsukasa sighed, "Well-" "Well nothing." Bakura cut him off, and they headed off. "Oh, and by the way," Better Ruler said, "You're girl training's paying off!"  
  
Mimiru rolled her eyes and scoffed, but Tsukasa blushed and looked down. It was obvious that he didn't like being called a girl. When he looked up, they both were out of sight. "Oh no," Tsukasa muttered, "we promised Subaru!" "Oh well," Mimiru said.  
  
"Hey Mimiru?" Joey asked her. "Yeah?" "Are you single?"  
  
^________________________^  
  
Hope you liked this chappie! Although it was a little short. Next, Tsukasa will talk about the Key of the Twilight! But Kaiba gets an evil scheme . . . Please R/R!!!! 


End file.
